Don't Come Running Back To Me
by Sweetie813
Summary: One Shot! Set during I Wanna Dance With Somebody. Blaine sings to Kurt after the events with Chandler, and something a little different happens. M for a few harsher curses.


When Blaine sings "It's not right, but It's okay" all I could think of is how I would react if I was Kurt. Here's the result.

My way of Dance with Somebody should have gone.

* * *

_**Don't Come Running Back To Me  
**_

Kurt was sitting in the choir room waiting for Blaine to show up. After Blaine had stormed out of Kurt's house last night after finding the texts from Chandler, Blaine didn't answer his phone and Kurt hadn't seen him at all that day.

Kurt was just about to call him when Blaine walks in right as the bell rings saying that he has a song to sing.

"This song is for anyone who has ever been cheated on" Blaine says.

"This is ridiculous! I didn't cheat on you!" Kurt exclaimed back. It seems though that Blaine didn't care because the band kicked in and a well known Whitney songs starts to come out. Kurt knows this song. And he doesn't like where this is going.

_Friday night you and your boys went out to eat  
Then they hung out, but you came home around three  
If six of ya'll went out then four of you were really cheap  
'Cause only two of you had dinner  
I found your credit card receipt_

'_Great, now everyone thinks that I've been lying and that I'm going out to eat with other boys when all it is, is some harmless texting.' _Kurt thinks to himself. He looks around and sees that not only is everyone staring at him, but they are singing along too.

_It's not right but it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
Pack your bags up and leave  
Don't you dare come running back to me  
It's not right but it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
Close the door behind you  
Leave your key  
I'd rather be alone than unhappy _

Kurt sat in shock. Of all the things that he thought that Blaine would do, breaking up in front of the entire Glee Club was not one of them. _'So texting Sebastian and met up with him, so Sebastian could actually flirt to his face while he played the ignorant baby act is okay, but I can't text someone that happens to be a male funny pick up lines to each other and talk about our futures? Fuck this, you would rather be alone than unhappy? Consider us done then Blaine Anderson.'_

Kurt stood and threw his bag on his shoulder and walked out of the choir room. As he walked out the door and down the hall to his car he could hear Blaine singing the next line.

_I've been through all this before  
So how could you think  
So don't turn around to see my face  
There's no more tears left here for you to see _  
_Was it really worth you going out like that - tell me_

So Kurt didn't turn around, and he didn't look back. Most of all, he didn't cry.

Kurt made it back to his house, and promptly went to his room. No one else was home, so after setting down his bag he started going through all of his belongings and sorting out Blaine's items from his. He made a pile of it on his bed, and then went around and took down all the photos of them together and put them face down in a drawer in his dresser.

With the organization executed in Kurt's room, he was done in twenty minutes. Glee Club rehearsal would still be going on, assuming it didn't end early, so Kurt grabbed all of Blaine's items and drove over to his house.

Walking up the drive and ringing the bell, he only had to wait about twenty seconds before Mrs. Anderson answered the door. "Kurt! What are you doing here? Blaine isn't back yet!"

"Oh, I know. I just wanted to drop off some of the stuff that he left over at my house. It was starting to take up too much room. Would you give it to him when he gets back please?" Kurt asked politely.

"Of course! Do you want to stay and wait for him yourself?"

"No thanks, I have something else that I need to do. Bye Mrs. Anderson." He turned and waved as he headed back to his car.

Kurt went back to his car and texted the one person he knew wouldn't judge him, and he could talk freely with right now – Chandler.

The next day at school Kurt walked in with his head held high. _'I did nothing wrong, and if they would talk to me, they would realize this.'_

Going to meet Chandler for coffee yesterday probably wasn't the smartest, but he needed to talk about what they were doing. Chandler insisted that he was just sharing things that they should do in New York that he has always wanted to do, some of which Kurt did last year, and hysterical pick up lines that he has heard or found online, not that he actually was flirting with Kurt. He did say that while Kurt was attractive, he had a serious boyfriend who found no problem with the texting between the two of them. On the contrary, Chandler's boyfriend was happy that he had made a friend going to New York before he even got there.

Kurt walked to his locker and was soon approached by Blaine. "Would you like to explain to me why all of the clothes I left at your house suddenly appeared at my house, and your Facebook relationship status went to single?"

Kurt continued to open his locker and gather his things while he answered Blaine. "Well, seeing as how you told me to 'pack my bags and up and leave' in front of the whole glee club yesterday, I did what I could. I packed up all the items that you had at my house and I brought them back and then left. You said you would 'rather be alone than unhappy'. Well, now you're alone."

Kurt closed his locker and started to walk away but was caught on the arm from Blaine. "So what? You left me to go to _Chandler_?" Blaine spat.

"No." Kurt said turning around to face Blaine. "If you had actually listened to me instead of jumping to conclusions he's going to be a student at NYU and we thought we would become friends so I had someone other than Rachel to be friends with when I got to New York. We send each other stupid horrible pick up lines that we either heard personally or we found online to make ourselves laugh. I told him about my trip to New York last year, and some of the things that I did and he was telling me what he wanted to do when he finally gets to New York. We were supporting each other for our auditions that are coming up. We call and sing in each others voice mails and we give each other feed back. He was not flirting with me, just like I wasn't flirting with him. Chandler has a serious boyfriend and would never cheat on him, just like I would never cheat on you.

Well congrats Blaine, you didn't trust me, and you think I cheated when I didn't. I'm sorry that I have other gay friends that I only text back and forth with. But yet, it was okay for you to go and have Sebastian flirt in your face at the Lima Bean every other day. Why was that? Because I trusted you! I hope you are happy. Now I'm going to turn around and walk away, and trust me, I won't come running back to you."

Kurt turned away and walked off while Blaine stood there dumbfounded, watching the best thing in his life walk away.

* * *

So I was driving for four hours listening to glee songs, and listening to the words of this song it was like Blaine was breaking up with him and this is what I thought should have happened.

Sorry if they are a little OOC but hey, it's my world.

Review please!

Vickii  
Add me on tumblr 'simplyvickie' :)


End file.
